


Bros Helping Bros

by DreamingKate



Category: Glee
Genre: Frat!Klaine, M/M, Riding, Roleplay, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 13:03:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2774027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingKate/pseuds/DreamingKate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It made sense. Get rid of a bed to make room for a keg. Of course Kurt would say yes, they were frat brothers after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bros Helping Bros

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: “I’m a broke student who doesn’t want to live in dorms, but can’t afford more than one bedroom apartment, so do you wanna be my bed-mate?” Klaine AU. Or, you know, just bros helping bros. *wink*

“Hey!” Kurt rolled his eyes as Blaine bounced over to him, grin bright and happy. “I have a question for you.”

“Is the question ‘Is my sweater too big on me?’ because the answer is yes,” Kurt frowned at Blaine’s oversized sweater, the fraternity’s letters brightly embroidered across his chest. 

“It’s cozy,” Blaine rolled his eyes, climbing over Kurt’s lap to settle down next to him. He reached up to adjust his hat, also with the fraternity’s letters on it, and grinned at him. “Now can I ask my question?”

“Fine,” Kurt lowered his book. 

“Can we get rid of the other bed in our room? Two beds just take up so much space and if we got rid of one we could totally fit a keg in there,” Blaine waggled his eyebrows. “It’ll be awesome.”

“One problem, where would we sleep?” He asked, fighting back a smile. 

“See, I’ve thought of that,” Blaine shifted to face him fully. “We’re bros right? Fraternity brothers, which is even stronger than blood brothers. We can just be bed buddies? Bros helping bros, right?”

“You kick.”

“Fine. Turn down a sweet keg,” Blaine raised an eyebrow and Kurt sighed.

“Just as long as we don’t get cheap beer,” he said and Blaine bounced up and down a little before wrapping his arms around Kurt’s neck.

Kurt had expected it to be weird as they got ready for bed. Blaine had walked out of the bathroom, hair damp and curly from his shower. He was still wearing the sweater but had put on pajama pants and his bare feet padded across the floor. 

“Do you like your sweater that much?” Kurt nodded to his sweater and Blaine did a little spin. 

“It’s comfy,” he said again and hopped into the bed, moving aside so Kurt could slide in under the covers. They lay quietly for a few minutes before Blaine let out a little laugh. “See. Not weird.”

“No, it’s cozy,” Blaine drew out the word and Kurt mock glared at him. 

“Stop saying that.”

“What? Cozy?”

“Seriously.”

“Cooooozy,” Blaine laughed as Kurt tackled him. They twisted on the sheets, kicking them to the floor as Blaine shrieked and Kurt slid his fingers under his sweater to tickle his sides. 

Then, their hips pressed together and they froze.

For a moment, it felt like the world had slowed to a stop. They were breathing heavily, staring into each other’s eyes for a long moment before Blaine surged forward and pressed their lips together. Kurt let out a shaky breath and kissed back just as fiercely. 

The lighthearted joking atmosphere faded into something much heavily and soon their twisting on the sheets became a lot more than just tickling. Blaine’s quick fingers undid Kurt’s pajama top and Kurt helped him pull it off. He shivered as Blaine ran his hands along his sides and pulled off his pants and boxers in one quick move. 

“I want to ride you,” Blaine’s eyes were bright as Kurt pulled off his pajama bottoms as well. 

“Yes,” Kurt kissed along his neck. “That sounds awesome.” 

“Cool,” Blaine laughed and sat up, moving to take off his sweater.

“No,” Kurt sat up as well, pressing their foreheads together. He ran his fingers along the embroidered letters on Blaine’s chest. “Leave this on.” 

Blaine raised his eyebrows and laughed. “Whatever you say.”

“And this,” Kurt reached over to the bedside table and put the baseball cap on Blaine’s head. He reached up to turn it slightly sideways and kissed him deeply. “Now where’s the lube?”

Blaine leaned over, grabbing the bottle of lube. He let out a gasp as Kurt grabbed his hips and pulled him into his lap. They kissed lazily, Kurt smiling as Blaine’s breath hitched when he pushed a lubed up fingers slowly into him. 

The small room was quickly filled with moans and gasps as Kurt prepped him, fisting one hand in his sweater. His hips rolled down against Kurt’s fingers and his head tipped back, hat nearly falling off. Kurt gripped his sweater tightly when he slid down his cock, settling in his lap. 

“We should have gotten rid of that bed a long time ago,” Blaine gasped out, grinning down at him as he rolled his hips. 

“Best idea you’ve ever had,” Kurt thrust up and Blaine let out a low moan.

“Just…just because I’m in a frat doesn’t mean I’m dumb,” he groaned and Kurt let out a sharp laugh. He reached up to adjust his hat and they moved faster and faster, moaning into each other’s mouths. 

“God you feel good,” Kurt gasped out. 

“Well…just bros helping bros,” Blaine smiled into his kiss. 

It didn’t take long for them both to come, shaking in each other’s arms. They kissed slowly as they curled up together on top of the sheets. Kurt pressed a hand against Blaine’s chest and burst into laughed, lying on his back. 

“What?” Blaine grinned, lying next to him. 

“Were you aware that this is a sorority?” Kurt’s shoulders shook with laughter. 

“There weren’t any labels at the store,” Blaine pouted and Kurt kissed him again. “And this was your fantasy baby, no complaining.”

“I’m not the only one who had the fantasy!” Kurt kissed his nose, taking the hat and placing it on his head. “Isn’t that right bro?”

“You were a very convincing frat brother,” Blaine rolled to lay slightly over his fiancé. “Even though you were a little too into your fancy beer.”

“Better than a frat boy who wears big sweaters because they’re cozy,” Kurt teased. 

“So what are we going to do next bro?” Blaine gave him a naughty smile.


End file.
